Taking Photos with Natsu and Lucy
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: Another Short Short story, imagined all in an hour. Enjoy. Natsu X Lucy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A Really. AND I MEAN REALLY, short story.

Natsu hit the button. Lucy blinked, and scowled "Natsu! I blinked! Another one!" she ordered, putting on a pretty smile. Natsu blinked and pressed it multiple times in a row. "Hey this is awesome!" he yelled, running around.

Lucy sighed, sweat dropping. "Natsu.. come back here... i need you to take a picture of me..." she said, slumping slightly. Natsu grinned and aimed the 'camera' at her. "Smile!" he said, as he pressed the button. Lucy ran after him "Nooooooo.. I didn't smile!" she yelled, chasing him.

Natsu poked out a tongue, and aimed the camera at himself, pressing the button multiple times. -Click click, click- it went. Lucy sighed, slowing down and face palming. "I'm in the background..."

Natsu ignored Lucy as he hopped onto the computer "I'm going to post them!"

- 1 Day later, at the guild-

Levy grinned ,holding a cup of strawberry smoothie for Lucy "So he posted the pictures of you 2?" Lucy nodded, her features drooping. "I looked terrible in everyone of them.." She sighed, tired, taking the smoothie off levy and placing the straw in her mouth. "And to make it worst, he fell asleep on my bed, his arm draped around me."

Levy laughed "It just means that he enjoyed those photos." she said, soothingly. Lucy sighed "Lets just hope he doesn't take more." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, hoping that Natsu would NOT hear that, and that he would actually NOT take several even worse photos of her.

-Another Week later, Guild-

Lucy stormed in, her face red, and her eyebrows knitted together. "LEVYYYYY" she complained, loudly. The entire guild stopped and turned to look at her. "natsu took even more photos of me... and they were wore this time... i was asleep... and..." Levy glanced at her, from her book. "Yes?" Lucy's voice dropped "I ...drool..."

Levy burst out laughing, and for that day, the conversation between Lucy and everyone was non-existent, as Lucy lay deep in her thoughts.

-A few days later, Lucys apartment, Midnight.-

Lucy snuggled under the covers, smirking slightly. "HAH! I'll get him this time." she whispered to herself, as the window to her apartment slammed open. _Could he open the window any louder?_ She thought, sarcastically.

She heard as Natsu crept over, the camera in his hands. She heard as he nearly slipped over, where her stack of manuscripts were, and she heard as he turned on the camera. She got ready and...

"HaPPY BIRTHDaY LUCY!" yelled a chorus of people, as a startled Lucy leaped out of bed. "...Wah?!" She blinked, as if she hadn't heard correctly. She glanced at the calender and blinked. July 1st. Her birthday.

Natsu stepped forward, wearing a sheepish smile "Sorry Luce..." He said, holding out the present with one hand. It was wrapped in a pink and blue box, nestled in paper.

Lucy picked up the photograph delicately, her eyes starting to water. "NATSUUUUUU" she sobbed "YOu IDIOTTT" She walked into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her, patting her head gently.

Levy and everyone else exit the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the room.

Natsu smiled and then released her. "One more photo then?" He asked, and she nodded.

-CLICK-

The end~

(Photographs (PM me for them, I promise it'll make the story x 100000 better)


	2. Pictures and Links

Images (delete all the gaps, and replace the words dot com with a dot and com (Its worth it)

animedump

(Dot Com)

/wp-c

ontent/u

ploads/20

13/03/Lucy-

and-natsu-fa

iry-tail-wal

lpaper.j

pg

^1

images5.

fanpop

(Dot Com)

/ima

ge/photo

s/314000

00/Natsu-an

d-Lucy-as-c

hapter-134-s-

cover-3-natsu-

x-lucy-31466174

-900-910.j

pg

^2

fc01.d

evian

tart

(Dot Net)

/fs71/i

/2012/16

1/a/c/luc

y_and_n

atsu_by_f

eizu_cha

n-d52zloc.j

pg

^3


	3. Answer to Guest Review

Reviews to Guest:

Milina 6/4/13 . chapter 1

WONDERFUL! I really like this! Can I translate your story on Russian language?

A/N, You may, although please put under description: -WhiteSkytherXx and Translated by : _Your name_


End file.
